Gege Saranghae
by preciousgirls
Summary: Aku tidak mengerti dengan perasaanku dengannya. Sifatnya yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan perasaanya membuatku takut. -Sequel of Sunbaenim Jebal by xondy-


Title : Gege saranghae!

Author : Xondy

Main Cast : Kris , Tao (GS)

Others : Chanyeol , Baekhyun (GS)

Genre : Romance

Rate : T

Length : Two Shoot

Warn : Cerita aneh dan gak nyambung dengan judul sama kaya authornya yang dapat menyebabkan pusing mual dan sebagainya. Rantai typo bersebaran dimana mana.

Desclaimer : Cast hanya milik Tuhan YME, orang tua mereka, dan ….. fans(?).udah segitu aja desclaimer nya kok. Kalo gasuka, jangan dibaca.

Summary : *Sequel of 'Sunbaenim Jebal'*

*kriiiinnggg*

Alarm Tao berbunyi. Jam di sampingnya menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi.

"Hoam… Masih ngantuk " Tao mengucek ngucek matanya. Membenarkan rambutnya yang berantakan, lalu turun dari ranjang.

Ia tersenyum.. mengingat kejadian semalam..

"Ah aku mau datang pagi ke sekolah hari ini." ucapnya bersemangat.

Ia pun berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Sekitar 10 menit waktu yang ia gunakan untuk mandi.

Setelah selesai, ia kembali ke kamar untuk memakai baju.

*drrt drrt*

Handphone Tao berbunyi. Di layarnya tertulis 'Kris gege'

"Heung? Kris gege? Untuk apa dia menelponku sepagi ini?" gumamnya dalam hati.

"Ne yeobuseyo gege..."

"Hari ini aku akan menjemputmu. Kita pergi ke sekolah bareng ne." ucap Kris dari ujung telepon.

"Ne gege. Gege sudah sarapan?"

"Sudah kok.. kamu siap siap dulu sana. Nanti aku tunggu di depan rumahmu."

"Neee... hati hati gege jangan ngebut ya."

Tao langsung memutuskan hubungan telepon itu. Ia langsung memakai kaos kaki dan sepatu. Membenarkan dasi. Lalu mengambil tas sekolahnya.

5 menit kemudian~

"tiiinn tinnn*

"Ah! Itu pasti Kris gege!"

Tao langsung berlari ke depan. Ia langsung memeluk Kris yang sudah menunggu di samping mobilnya.

"Gege.."

"Hmm chagi?" Kris mengelus kepalanya.

"Aniyo.. kaja kita pergi ke sekolah.."

Kris membukakan pintu untuk Tao. Lalu ia masuk ke dalam mobil.

Di dalam perjalanan, Tao memandangi wajah Kris gege.

"Gege.." Panggil Tao.

"Hmm wae?"

"Gege kenapa bisa suka sama aku?"

"Hng.. Kenapa kau tiba tiba menanyakan itu?"

"Ani.. aku hanya penasaran.."

"Heung.. baiklah. Jadi begini.. saat pertama kali aku mengospek kalian semua, mataku tertuju pada seorang yeoja. Dia sangat berantusias m engikuti ospek itu. Dia tidak pernah mengeluh, tidak pernah menggerutu pada saat diberi tugas yang aneh aneh. Aku mulai memperhatikan yeoja itu pada hari hari selanjutnya. Yeoja itu... adalah dirimu Tao-ya.."

Tao hanya tersenyum senyum sendiri..

"Kemudian aku berpikir.. Aku terkenal jahat di sekolah ini. Mana mungkin yeoja itu mau dekat dekat denganku, mungkin dia akan menjauh dariku. Nah, oleh karena itu aku bersikap jahat kepadamu. Tapi sesungguhnya aku tidak bemaksud jahat. Aku hanya saja ingin berada di dekatmu. Maafkan aku bila aku terlalu jahat kepadamu..." Kris melanjutkannya.

"hiks... hiks.."

"Eh? Kok kamu menangis? Apa aku salah?" Kris jadi kewalahan. Matanya melihat jalanan dan melihat Tao secara bergantian.

"Bukan begitu gege babo .. hikss…" Tao mengambil tissue untuk mengelap air mata yang membasahi pipinya.

"Arraseoyo.. jangan menangis.."

"Aku hanya senang karena perasaan ku terbalaskan. Aku kira kau membenciku.."

"Ah iya, maafkan aku."

"Untuk?" Tao bingung.

"Kemarin saat aku menarikmu ke atap sekolah. Pasti tanganmu sakit. Mianhae chagi.. aku tidak bermaksud menarik lenganmu terlalu kencang."

"Gwaenchana gege.."

"Nah, kita sudah mau sampai."

Kris lalu memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat parkir private dia.

Sekolah~

"Kaja gege!" Tao menarik lengan Kris.

"Sabar chagi.. kau terburu buru sekali hmm.."

"hihihi.."

Tanpa sadar, Tao mencium pipi kiri Kris dan langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke arah sebaliknya.

"Eh?" Kris tersentak.

"K-ke-kenapa? Gege kenapa melihatku seperti itu?"

"Tidak..hanya.. hanya saja.. kau sangat manis.."

Kris pun merangkul Tao sambil berjalan mengantar Tao ke kelasnya.

"Annyeong gege sampai ketemu nanti istirahat." Tao melambaikan tangannya.

"Annyeong panda jelek."

Kris pun langsung menuju kelasnya.

Mereka memulai hari dengan ceria. Tao pun jadi lebih bersemangat belajarnya. Kris pun sekarang sudah tidak terlalju galak dengan adik adik kelasnya.

Jam sekolah menunjukkan pukul 9. Waktunya untuk istirahat.

Tao dan Kris bertemu di kantin. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol ikut juga ke kantin.

Kantin~

"Gege~" Tao berlari ke arah Kris.

"Sudah kangen heum ternyata?" Kris menggoda.

Tao hanya berpout lucu saja.

"Eh ada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Kaja kita makan saja.."

"Nee sunbae.." jawab Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bersama.

Mereka makan ramyun yang sangat pedas.

"Huah, ramyunnya enak. Tapi sangat pedas " Baekhyun bercucur keringat.

"Kau sampai keringetan begitu hahaha.." Mereka semua tertawa kecil melihat Baekhyun yang kepedesan.

"Ah kalian jahat masa menertawakanku -_- AIR MANA AIR ?! HUAAHH PEDES " baekhyun berteriak teriak.

"Minum ini Baek hihihi.." Chanyeol mengambilkan air untuk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kemudian meminumnya.

"Gomawo Chanyeol."

Selesai makan, mereka kembali ke kelas untuk melanjutkan pelajaran.

5 jam terlewatkan dengan pelajaran pelajaran kesukaan Tao.

Dan sekarang bel berbunyi menandakan waktunya para murid untuk pulang.

*kriiinnggg*

"YES PULANG!'

"YUHU~~"

Para murid sangat senang jika bel pulang berbunyi. Satu per satu murid pun keluar kelas dan pulang.

-OMAKE-

"Aku mau ngomong sama kamu sepulang sekolah." ucap Chanyeol pada Baekhyun.

"Hah aku?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Ah lemot -_- kan tadi aku bilang aku mau ngomong sama KAMU." jelasnya lagi sambil menekankan kata kata 'KAMU'.

"Tsk. Iya iya."

-Pulang Sekolah-

"Heh Park Dobi! Mau ngomong apa?" tanya Baekhyun sambil memasang wajah penasaran sekaligus bete.

"Gila loe. Sabar woeh mba broh."

"Iiihhh lama banget ah. Cepetan kek.." Baekhyun merengek seperti anak kecil yang minta dibelikan mainan.

"Nanti dulu. Tunggu kelas kosong dong." balas Chanyeol santai.

"Errr yaudah." Geram Baekhyun.

"Baekkie!" panggil Tao.

"Eh? Ne?" Baekhyun menoleh ke arah suara tersebut.

"Aku pulang dulu ne. Mau pulang bersama Kris oppa MUEHEHEH.."

"Dasar, mentang mentang baru jadian -_- yaudah sana. Hati hati. Bye."

Dengan kepulangan Tao (?) tinggallah mereka berdua di kelas itu.

"Nah, udah pada pulang. Jadi tadi Chanyeol mau ngomong apa?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Nggg.. tapi janji dulu ya. Jangan komentar apapun sebelum aku selesai berbicara." Baekhyun mengganguk.

"Aku menyukaimu Byun Baekhyun." ucap Chanyeol tanpa ragu.

Baekhyun akan berbicara sampai Chanyeol meletakkan telunjuknya di bibirnya.

"Aku belum bilang kau sudah boleh berbicara. Aku belum selesai.." Baekhyun menggangguk canggung.

"Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan aku menyukaimu. Tapi ketika aku melihatmu, jantungku berdebar-debar, melihatmu tertawa dan tersenyum membuatku tersenyum juga. Aku mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun. Would you be mine?"

"Yeol..." Baekhyun terhenti.

"Hmmm?"

"Apa..apa.. kau serius? Apakah ini mimpi?"

"Aku serius."

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Lalu ia mulai menangis.

"Loh loh? Kok nangis. Yah yah mianhae. Yaudah deh kalau begitu anggap tadi aku gak ngomong apa apa.."

"Babo T^T. Aku mau yaudah.. hiks.. aku terharu dasar caplang jelek." Ujar Baekhyun sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Hah? Kamu ngomong apa sih Baek? Aku gak ngerti ._."

"Aku mau jadi pacarmu Park Dobi.. hikss"

Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun.

"Jangan nangis. Gomawo Baek. Saranghae.."

Baekhyun membalas pelukan Chanyeol.

"nado"

"CIE CIE UDAH JADIAN NIH YE. CIE BANGET." Teriak seseorang dari pintu kelas mereka.

"Tao?! Katanya tadi nmau pulang bareng Kris. Kok masih disini?" Tanya Baek bingung.

"Kris oppa bilang Chanyeol mau nembak Baekkie. Ya jadi aku mau nonton kalian hihihi." Tao terkikik geli melihat ekspresi sahabatnya itu.

"Ugghhh.." Baekhyun menutup wajahnya yang memerah malu.

"Cie diterima! Peje woy!" teriak Kris.

"Dih situ aja belom kasih peje juga. Mamam noh peje!" balas Chanyeol.

"Udah ih. Kaja oppa kita pulang saja."

Tao menarik lengan Kris menuju mobil Kris.

"Jadi kita resmi nih?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggangguk.

"Kaja kita pulang.." Chanyeol menggandeng tangan Baekhyun menuju mobilnya.

A.N = Annyeong readers! Hari ini author ngepost ff two shoot yey?! Ini adalah sequel dari 'Sunbaenim jebal' soalnya kemarin itukan ada yang minta sequelnya. Jadi author buatin aja deh. Maaf kalo sequelnya agak gak nyambung hehe. Gomawo juga buat yang udah ngereview ff author yang kemaren. *bow bareng Tao* Nah, omake yang tadi ini (?) author buatnya dibantuin sama author wuwuk yey (?) Thanks to wuwuk wqwqwq.

Mind to give me some review ^-^?


End file.
